Inside Out (1961 Deitch) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Anastasia: So, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Share Bear: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Anastasia Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Anastasia Clears her Throat Louder) *Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Good Luck Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Dimitri: Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *Clarabelle Cow: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Wilma Flintstone: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(1961 Deitch Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Tomira: School was great, all right? *Bugs Bunny: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Anastasia: Tomira, is everything okay? *(Tomira Scoffs) *Good Luck Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Fred Flintstone: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Good Luck Bear: No! Not the foot! *Dimitri: Tomira, I do not like this new attitude. *Daffy Duck: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Bugs Bunny: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Daffy Duck Punches Bugs Bunny and Hits a Button) *Tomira: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Good Luck Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Fred Flintstone: Take it to deaf con 2. *Good Luck Bear: Deaf con 2. *Dimitri: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Daffy Duck: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Tomira: Yeah, well, well-- *Fred Flintstone: Prepare the foot! *Good Luck Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Good Luck Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Dimitri and Tomira Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Daffy Duck Screams) *Tomira: Just shut up! *Fred Flintstone: Fire! *Dimitri: That's it. Go to your room. *Danny Dingo: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Fred Flintstone: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Share Bear: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Tenderheartladdin Bear, The Jungle Book (1961 Deitch Style) & Romantic Heart Skunk in Wonderland... *(Wilma Flintstone Pushes a Button) *Elmer Fudd: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (1961 Deitch Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Anastasia: So, Tomira, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Cheer Bear: Sure did. *Share Bear: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Anastasia: (Clear throat) *Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Good Luck Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Bugs Bunny. *Bugs Bunny: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Tomira's emotions. These are Tomira's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Bright Heart! *Bugs Bunny: She did something to the memory! *Anastasia: Is everything okay? *Tomira: I dunno. *Bugs Bunny: Change it back, Yellow Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Treat Heart, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Bugs Bunny: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Daffy Duck: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Bugs Bunny: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Bugs Bunny: Oh, I wish Treat Heart was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Bugs Bunny: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Daffy Duck: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Tenderheartladdin Bear, The Jungle Book (1961 Deitch Style) & Romantic Heart Skunk in Wonderland) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *Daffy Duck: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Beastly: Who's the birthday girl? *Tomira: (Yells) *Bugs Bunny: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Tomira, here we come! Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:1961 Deitch